fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spear, Beast, and Mirror: Three Way Fight for Glory
Julius walked out of the cemetery, carrying the bodies of deceased mages. "Of course I get the garbage detail." He held the corpses under his arm, approximately ten of them. If anyone caught him doing what he was doing, it would be obvious he was grave robbing. "And just what the fuck ''do you think you are doing?" A intimidating voice rang out in the dark. A nearby street lamp flickered on, shining light down on a beautiful young girl, with green eyes. "Because if you are doing, what I ''think ''you're doin', we are gonna have a problem." "Jesus Christ," said Julius. "Looks like I've been spotted." His arm suddenly turned into a blade of energy. "I'll make it quick." At speeds even Aether Cade couldn't react to, he bolted at the young girl, intending to stab her in the stomach. A young Mage with blue-green hair and green robes hid in a nearby tree. He was using his '''Camoflouge of a Chameleon '''Mimic to remain invisible and also hide his magical presence. He had his own agenda and he didn't need these two interrupting it. The mans arm struck something solid, just a few inches in front of the girl. Her magic caused the man to have an excruciating stabbing pain in her chest, and Giselle smiled. She slowly raised her arm to the man's stomach, and formed a gun with her hand. If the man didn't react, a magical bullet would soon enter his body from close-range. The bullet was fired, but it don't even pierce his skin. Julius used his blinding speed to grab the girl's arm, and squeezed incredibly hard. It was the strength he used to crush boulders. Using his other hand, he then went to crush her throat. His lips curled into a smile as he did the deed. And then he began to laugh. This man's maniacal laughter, combined with his missing eye, was hough to make even his master unsettled. The young Mage lightly jumped off of the tree, landing near the pile of bodies that the grave robber had dropped. He then began to search through them until he came across the person he was looking for. After a quick search he pulled out a black pouch. If anyone was watching it would look like the was floating in mid air. A massive, glowing magic seal appeared under the man's feet. Soon after, multitudes of golden swords appeared behind him, before thrusting towards his back. Before this happened, however, Giselle used her free hand to press her middle and index finger against the man's temple, before releasing a magical bullet at point blank. Once again the bullet failed to pierce his skin. The swords stopped as well, only causing it to go slightly inwards, as if she was just poking him. "You haven't noticed? Physical attacks don't do shit to me little girl. I have a body harder than steel!" He looked to make sure the bodies were still in place, when he noticed the invisible man holding one of his corpses. "Hey! Those are mine!" Recognizing that it was a mage using some sort of invisibility magic, he threw the girl at the invisible man with incredible speed and precision. The man backfliped, dodging the girl, causing the girl to fall unto corpses. The invisibility then faded, revealing the man. "It seems that you are mistaken thief. I'm just claiming what belongs to me." Landing, she quickly pushed herself back up, before releasing her monsterous aura, which dwarfed the man completely. Her eyes glowed with a blinding gold, and she quickly raised her arm towards the night sky. Several dots of light that were noticeable in the sky, suddenly became bigger and bigger, before it became clear that they were plummeting towards the ground. Giselle jumped meters backwards, before the stars impacted the ground around the man, in a atomic-like explosion, that the man couldn't have possibly not been effected by. As the dust cleared, Julius was gone, it appeared as though he had been completely disintegrated by the attack. But suddenly, out of the charred earth, he flew out, but instead of a person, it appeared to be a blade, a spear, flying so fast, that if one's guard was not already up, they wouldn't have had any time to dodge or block it, and if blocked, he could tear through it like paper, like he did with the wood of Odin's Yggdrasil. His body was moving so fast, that even if the spell was nullified, he'd still be flying so fast, that he would still reach his target, and be capable of dealing a devastating punch. His target was the the current largest threat, the young girl, Giselle. "Kishin Soul: Hastam Omnipotens!" The young man, Katsuro, activated his '''Speed of a Cheetah '''mimic and his '''Strength of an Ox (Evolved) '''and dashed in front of Giselle. A Silver coating of armour surrounded his torso, hands and arms as he caught the spear with his bare hands. The appear continuee to push at him, pushing him past Gisells, fradually slowing down as Katsuro's feet was still planted in the ground. Julius' speed decreased, but only because he wanted to. He wanted to bring in this newcomer for questioning. He exited his spear form, and went to deal a devastating punch to Katsuro's face. Using his strength Magic to exceed that of Katsuro's and increasing his speed to exceed his as well. Katsuro flew backwards and slammed into one of the many tombstones in the cemetery. He then got up and dusted himself off. "Alright, time to get serious!" Katsuro deactivated his current mimics and then activated his '''Electricity of an Eel '''mimic. He then crouched down and placed his hands on the floor. A large wave of electricity shot through the ground, causing it to tremble and crack, the electricity was heading towards Juilius at an extremely fast speed. Julius hopped into the air, retaliating with a kick that a powerful shockwave at Katsuro. For just this once, Giselle returned the favor to the man, by quickly planting her hands on the ground, and used her Nullification Magic to dissolve the attack used by Julius. "Thanks!" Katsuro said to Giselle with a smile. The young Mage then activated his '''Strike of a Snake '''mimic allowing him to become extremely flexible and also have increased reaction time. He pulled out two knives from his robes and dashed towards Julius, aiming to slash at his chest. The blades slashed against his chest, but skidded off as if he was made of steel. "I guess you didn't see the girl try that earlier." With unprecedented speed, he lunged to grab Katsuro in a bear hug. "Even snakes have bones to break." He began to crush him with his incredible strength, planning to stop just short of killing him so he could bring him to his master. "They're also slippery too," he said as he his enhanced flexibility to slide out from the bear hug. He attempted to stab the two knives down into his feet as he slid between his legs and appeared behind him. Once again, the two knives simply clanged off of his body. Julius sighed. "What did I just tell you?" He did a swift kick with enough force to break Katsuro's jaw. Katsuro leaned back, matrix dodging the attack. As the foot came past, he fired a violent jolt of electricity at the leg. The electricity jolted through his body, giving him some mild discomfort. "Ah! Bitch!" He punched the ground, utterly destroying the terrain, and generating a non magical shockwave that would send every within the range flying backwards. Katsuro jumped and flew backwards and upwards, slightly disorientated from the shockwave. The young man then somersaulted and threw two electrified knives, aimed at Julius' chest. Julius swiped his hand through the air, creating a shockwave that destroyed the knives. He then reactivated Kishin Soul, and using it's enhanced speed, closed the gap between them in an instant, and delivered a Spartan kick to his chest. Katsuro took the hit, unable to dodge due to his disoriented state. He landed on the ground with a thud and got up panting. Julius began to walk up to Katsuro. "Why do you wan that one body so much?" said Julius. "My master would be very curious to know why." He stopped right in front of him. "So why don't you just give up and come with me. If you do, you're chances of survival increase exponentially." "I just needed to retrieve my cards," Katsuro said after shaking himself off. He wasn't actually tired, he was just disorientated. "I think thats all you need to know." "In that case," said Julius. He quickly made a chopping motion with his hand, and combined it with his Shockwave Magic, creating a blade that he planned to use to cut off Katsuro's head, "there's no longer a reason for me to go day on you. Katsuro once again matrix dodged the wave. However, he planted his hands to the ground and backflip-kicked Julius in the chin. He also added a bit of electricity to the kick also. Once again, Julius felt minor discomfort from the electricity, but he didn't budge from the kick. "You're dead meat!" Before he could pull back his leg, Julius went to grab it, and slammed him into the ground multiple times. Katsuro juddered with each slam. He activated his '''Defence of a Turtle '''Mimic to lessen the pain and then sent 10,000 volts of electricity running up Julius' arm. As the electricity did manage to deal damage, it seemed to only anger him, and he continued to slam Katsuro into the ground even harder. Realizing that this wouldn't be enough, He pressed him to the ground, placing his knee on his back, and grabbing his arms. He began to pull, aiming to rip his arms off. The more resistance he felt, the more he increased his own strength with his Strength Magic. Katsuro was stuck in a precarious position. He only had one option. Katsuro activated his '''Sting of a Hornet (Evolved) '''mimic which allowed him to created clones of himself. The three clones got up from the floor and proceeded to electrocute Julius at the sane time with 30,000 volts in total. Noticing the two clones, Julius put more pressure on the originals back as he let go of one of his arms. He sliced his arm through the air, intending to cut them in half with a shockwave, and then to continue pulling his arms off, all the while doing his best to ignore the initial 10,000 volts. One of the clones was cut in half while the other one ducked. The clone then ducked under Julius and grabbed the pouch that Katsuro stole from the dead body. The clone dug into the pouch and pulled out a card with the picture of a monkey on it. "Tenma the Monkey King! Please hear my call! Come to my aid! The wisest King of all!" the clone shouted. Suddenly the was a flash of lightning as the car disappeared in his hand. In it's place stood a 13ft tall red skinned monkey with a short white beard and white hair. He wore no shirt and wore red trousers. in his hand he carried a large fighting staff. Without uttering word, Tenma swung his large staff, coursing with electricity, hoping to smack Julius off of Katsuro. "Hastam Omnipotens!" In an instant, Julius had already moved his body in order to pierce through the giant monkey's chest. Tenma activated his '''Megawatt Dance '''spell to barely dodge The attack. The energy projectile grazing his arm and leaving a burn. Katsuro then got up and rubbed his arms. Julius simply rounded back, and began to continuously bombard the monkey with his body. If he missed he'd simply strike again. He was relentless. Katsuro watched on in astonishment as Tenma continued to use the Megawatt Dance, avoiding all of Julius' strikes. This was going to go one forever, unless Katsuro stepped in. "Hey Tenma!" Katsuro shouted. "Lure that one eyed freak over here!" "I hope you have a plan!" Tenma managed to say. "Trust me!" He replied. So Tenma appeared briefly in front of Katsuro, hoping to lure Julius towards him. "Torro! Torro!" Tenma taunted at the sphere of energy. "This is getting annoying!" A third eye opened on his forehead. His perception was through the roof. He ignored the monkey, not giving into its taunts, and aimed to end this battle by going directly for Katsuro with his fastest Hastam Omnipotens. Using his '''Strike of a Snake' mimic, in one swift motion, Katsuro activated his Pouch of Kangeroo (Evolved) mimic. A wormhole that led to a pocket dimension opened up in front of him, milleseconds before Julius' attack was supposed to hit. The workhole lead to a vast and empty pitch black world. Julius yelled in rage. His magic power generated a shockwave that could be felt from outside the dimension. He was trying to break free. "Katsuro, if you have a plan suggest you do it now!" Tenma encouraged. "It's ok! I have a plan!" Katsuro replied as he activated his Sting of a Hornet (Evolved) Mimic. Soon a group of Katsuro clones had formed. They all huddled together and soon they prepared a trap. Hoping to end the fight once and for all. After a few moments, Julius should noticed a wormhole opening. In the opening he would see Katsuro standing a good distance away with Tenma standing behind him. "You best hurry!" Katsuro shouted as the portal began ton shrink bit by bit. Giselle coated herself in an immense golden aura, that improved her strength to that of a rhino's, and speed to that of light. Zipping around in no decipherable pattern, she sent multiple deadly blows to Katsuro multiple times, before skidding to a stop. "I know you helped me, but I simply can't let you be here." Giselle said. Julius flew through the hole, he didn't stop, flying high into the sky, and plowing through anything in his way. "I've had enough!" He clapped his hands together, creating a large bade above his hand, similar to the Dragon Slayer's Secret Art of Gajeel Redfox. "Deus Gladium!" He brought down the blade on all of those below him. Katsuro took the hits from Giselle and then hopped into the slowly closing wormhole. Tenma raised up his staff and spun it at a high velocity, deflecting all of the shots that were aimed at him.